A fathers plan
by wolfdagger
Summary: carlisle cullen was sent to prison by charlie swan and now is planning to destroy him by using his daughter FUTA warning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Futa**

**Smoke filled the room as five men sat across a large table each smoking a cigarette or a cigar. Two men sat side by side facing two other men, and at the top of the table sat a man that reeked power and influence.**

**"I want him to suffer, I want him to beg, I want him dead" the man at the top of the table hissed out.**

**"How are you going to do that boss? You have a restraining order against going anywhere near forks and him" said one of the other men.**

**"Don't you think I don't know that you moron" the man the other one referred to as boss screamed.**

**"Carlisle I think you should just let it go" another man said calmly though you could see the nervousness in his eyes.**

**"No Caius I won't let it go do you know what it's like in prison being inside with crazy people?" Carlisle ground out between clenched teeth.**

**"Not knowing if you whether you was going to wake up in the morning, having to have eyes in the back off your head no you don't" Carlisle said with anger lacing his voice.**

**Caius looked down at the table with a clenched jaw not wanting to piss his boss off any more than he had done.**

**"Now back to business your right I can't go to forks myself but someone else can" Carlisle said with a glint in his eye.**

**"What do you mean Carlisle" another man asked curiously.**

**"I mean I know someone who can" Carlisle said with an evil smile a plan already planned in his head.**

**"ALICE" Carlisle shouted.**

**"Yes daddy" a beautiful girl about 17 said walking into the room you.**

**"How do you feel about getting revenge on the man that sent me to prison sweetie" he asked with fake sweetness already knowing she wouldn't dare to disagree.**

**"Of course daddy what can I do?" Alice asked curiously yet somewhat fearfully knowing that her dad can be utterly ruthless.**

**"Well princess the man that sent me down has a daughter the same age as you. Now I've done my homework and it turns out she's a lesbian, but not just a lesbian but she has a dick some birth defect I want you to seduce her and the break her heart" he said with conviction and no room to say no.**

**"But" Alice said but was cut off with a firm look from her dad with a sigh she put on a smile and nods her head. Bending down she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and left the room.**

**"Carlisle how can you do this to your own daughter" Caius asked finally speaking up looking shocked.**

**"She's just a puppet that will do as I say" Carlisle said coldly looking bored.**

**"But why this plan why don't you just hire an assassin and finish him off?" Caius asked confused.**

**"Because this way I can destroy him by destroying his daughter I want him to suffer a bit before I kill him" he replied like it was obvious.**

**"Now all of you get out before I kill you" he said getting up from his chair.**

**Charlie swan you will wish you never messed with me he thought with a sadistic grin.**

**End of chapter one**

**Short I know but im just seeing if people will want to keep reading so please review thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's pov

I can't believe I have to do this, I thought as I packed my bags getting ready to head off to forks, forks what kind of name is that anyway.

Sighing I know why I have to do this because daddy said so and I'm scared to say no. I know he has never cared for me I am just something he can use when he wants.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes at the thought why couldn't I have a normal dad and not some gang land boss, I wish I had a dad that would hug me and say I love you. He has never said that to me before he just sweet talks me into doing what he says.

But this was something different all together I mean seducing someone, someone I have never met before, someone that is a girl, and that girl has a penis which I didn't even know was possible.

I mean how will I go about it just walk up to her and say hi I'm Alice want to have sex with me. Please like that will work. How the hell am I supposed to do this I have never seduced anyone in my life and I didn't want to start now especially not like this.

Why couldn't daddy just kill the guy it would be hell of a lot easier but no he wants to make him suffer and the way he sees it making his daughter suffer will make him suffer, while at the same time making me suffer having to pretend to like someone I don't.

Maybe mom can talk him out of it; no she's afraid of him to even though I'm her only daughter I doubt she would stand up to him.

So here I am ready to head off to forks and make moon eyes at a girl I don't know perfect what a way to spend the year, did I mention I have to say there for a year yeah apparently daddy has enrolled me in there school. Under the name Alice Brandon.

He had already done this before I agreed knowing I would because he's a jerk a scary jerk that I wouldn't dare say no to.

Sighing I finish packing my bags and head downstairs where he is stood at the bottom of the stairs with this creepy ass smile on his face.

"Don't screw this up Alice or else" he says menacingly before walking off to his study.

Feeling a shiver run down my spine at the warning I take one last look around the house before Felix daddy's bodyguard grabs my bags and takes them out to the limo. He opens the door for me then shoots me a sympathetic look.

"Be careful Alice" he says gently he may be a big bodyguard and one of daddy's best fighters be he can be a big softy at times.

"Thanks Felix take care of mom while I'm gone" I reply worried already knowing what a temper dad had. He looks at me like he knows what I mean and with one final look he shuts the door.

Leaning back against the leather seats when in feel the car start to move I take a few deep breaths to steady my nerves knowing that in a few hours daddy's plan will about to take place.

I open my eyes when I feel the limo stop not realising I had fell asleep I groggily sit up and wince when the door Is open and light streams through.

"Were here Miss Cullen" demetri the driver said with my bags already in hand I stare at him confused until I realise were we are and why we are here.

"Thanks" I simply reply not in the mode for pleasantries, getting out the car I take a look around the place I will be staying at for a year and to say I was disappointed was an understatement.

Dreary was the one thing to describe it cold and dreary shivering I pull my jacket tighter around me.

"This is forks the place I will be staying at for a YEAR" I shout at the end getting angry at the fact that I have to stay here, and that I'm here, and that I can't go home.

"Yes mam this is forks" demetri says a looking worried at my raised voice. He looks around to see if anyone heard me but sighs in relief when nobody did.

Sighing I try and calm down there is no use getting angry it won't change anything.

"Sorry about that it's just not fair that I have to do this" I say with a tremor in my voice finally realising the seriousness of the situation and there is no turning back now.

"It's ok I know it must be tough" he says with a pitying look before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a folder he opens it and passes me a photo.

"That's her the one you have to go after her names Isabella swan she also goes to forks high you will have to bump into her tomorrow or something" he says handing me the photo.

I look at the picture to see a girl that has brown eyes, and brown hair and looks fairly attractive and not some gargoyle I guess that helps a little.

"now in this folder there are other details about her such as places she likes to go and other stuff that should help you out a bit" he said helpfully handing me the folder.

"Thanks I suppose" I answer still looking at the photo if I was going to do this I am going to do a good job.

**Isabella you won't know what hit you**

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's pov

Waking up at 5 in a morning is never fun, I think to myself as I look in the mirror. I have dark rings around my eyes due to lack of sleep cause I was reading up on my target, great know I sound like a spy.

Sighing to myself I begin to get undressed for the shower, stepping in to the warm water I begin to think. Last night after demetri had dropped me off at an apartment daddy had rented for me I begin to read up on Isabella or Bella has she prefers.

Thanks to daddy's research I knew a lot about her. Like the name thing and that she is kind of a loner and likes to keep to herself apparently.

Finishing my shower I look in the mirror, with dark brown hair and green eyes and as my mom says a cute nose I look quite attractive.

So trying to attract this girl won't be a problem but the rest is what I'm worried about. What about when we get together she will want to kiss me and god knows what else.

Crap that's a point what if she will want to have sex, I've never had sex before. I don't want to have sex with a girl, correction a girl with a penis.

Realising that my mental debate had lasted longer than I thought I had to rush to get ready.

Deciding not to wear something too boring but at the same time not too slutty I decide on a pair of black skinny jeans, simple shoes and a red blouse.

Walking out the door I spot a car outside but not just any car but a canary yellow Porsche the car that I had begged daddy to buy for me for weeks.

Seeing a note on the window I pick it up in daddy's handwriting it reads.

**Alice dear I bought you this car as a way of saying thank you for doing this for me and that I appreciate it.**

**P.S don't scratch the car**

Snorting to myself at the note, I know why daddy bought me this car it is to keep me sweet. He doesn't appreciate it he never appreciates anything. I was a little worried at the end bit of the note I did like to drive fast.

Getting into the car I lean back into the leather seat and breathe in the new car smell. Smiling for the first time since yesterday I head off to the school forks high.

With the way I drive it took ten minutes to arrive at the gates of the school. Turning the engine off I sit in the car for a few minutes trying to calm my nerves.

When I feel calm enough I take one last deep breath before opening the car door. And everything seems to stop; all the people in the car park stop and stare at me.

Then the whispering began, not wanting to hear it I walk to the reception. Sat at the front desk was a woman that looked 50 years old.

"Hello I'm the new student Alice Brandon" I say politely, moms lessons on manners finally coming to good use.

"Hello dear welcome to forks high I have a schedule and a map here for you" the woman says cheerfully handing me two slips of paper.

"Thank you" I say with a smile, looking dawn at my schedule I see I have biology first. Before I could look at my map I nearly jumped out of my skin when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Turning round I see an Asian boy with greasy black hair and an oily face and a queasy smile.

"Hi I'm Eric yorkie the eyes and ears of forks high and you must be the new girl" he says out in a mad rush with the same weird smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm Alice cu Brandon" I internally smacked myself when I realise I nearly slipped up and said my real name, but at the look of grease balls, I mean Eric's face he didn't notice, he was staring at my chest.

Rolling my eyes at him I click my fingers in his face snapping him at of his staring contest with my breast. He looks up shocked but has the decency to look ashamed.

"So you should sit with me and my friends at dinner" he says like a demand rather than a request. Not wanting to see his oily face while I eat I turn him down gently, well kind of.

"I'm sorry grea I mean Eric but the thought of you eyeballing my chest is kind of off putting so I'm going to have to say no" I say not giving him time to reply before I just walk off in search of biology.

When I do find my class I see it is already full and the teacher has started. Knocking on the door I hear a quiet come in.

Walking into the class I head straight for the teacher

"Hi I'm the new student Alice Brandon" I say confidently and congratulating myself for not slipping up this time.

"Yes I have been waiting for you" he replies sounding annoyed that I had missed the bell.

"Sorry I got lost" I say and it's not a lie I did get lost the corridors in this place look the same, I really should have asked for help.

"Ok you can sit next to Isabella, Isabella raise your hand please" at this my eyes snap up to a raised hand that belonged to the reason I am here in the first place.

There she is sat at the back of the room with her head down and her hand in the air. Making my way to the back I pull out my chair and sit down.

"Hello I'm Alice"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice's pov

"Hello I'm Alice" I say introducing myself holding my hand out for her to shake.

She looks at my hand shocked for a second before shaking her head the sight is funny and I have to hold in my laugh.

"Bella" she stutters out with a blush on her cheeks. She shakes my hand with her own sweaty one, I can tell she is nervous like she isn't used to talking to people.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" I say with a smile her blush deepens before she mumbles out a reply and the turns to stare out the window.

Throughout the rest of the class Bella keeps her head turned away from me and doesn't speak to me. Frowning at this I realise I might have to turn it up a notch.

But before I could say anything the bell rings and she jumps up and nearly runs out the class almost tripping in her haste to leave I hear several people laughing at her but she ignores them.

Walking out of the class I go to follow her but I'm stopped in my tracks by a girl with brown hair that reeks of cheap perfume.

"You're the new girl right?" she asks and I instantly hate her voice.

"Yeah I'm Alice Brandon" I say simply in a bored tone already wanting to leave her company but unfortunately my luck wasn't in.

"I'm Jessica and you have my condolences" she says with a sympathetic voice. Confused at this why has someone died? She must have seen my confused expression.

"Cause you have to sit next to Bella" she says helpfully like it made all the sense in the world.

"And why would that be bad" I said suddenly feeling the urge to defend her.

"Cause she's a freak she has a dick and she's a lesbian" she whispers rather loudly looking disgusted.

"Just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean she's a freak and for the other part she can't help it" I reply with anger laced in my voice the need to defend her growing which confused me because I've only known her an hour and only spoke a few words to her.

"Wait do you like her? Are you a lesbo to?" Jessica asks me shocked, her questions stun me and I can't say anything, she must have taken this as a yes.

"Oh my god you do like her that's disgusting wait till everybody hears about this" she shouts drawing attention to a few people passing by she gives me one last look of disgust before walking away.

Shocked and stunned I stand still in the corridor I begin to feel worried when it came to me this is what I need to speed things up if Jessica tells everyone then it will get back to Bella making it easier for me.

Feeling slightly happy at my progress I walk to my next class with a smile on my face.

When I get to my next class the smile is wiped off my face and replaced with a scowl at the sight of Jessica with a crowd of people around her.

Walking further into the classroom I spot Bella once again sitting at the back on her own. Walking to the teacher he instructs me to sit next to Bella as I walk past Jessica she gives me a look that clearly states she's about to tell everyone.

And not a few seconds later I hear her annoying voice

"Sir I don't think you should let them sit together" she says to the teacher in an innocent voice.

"And why not Jessica" the teacher asks with a bored tone of voice.

"Cause Alice has a crush on Bella and they might start making out" she says in a smug voice.

Her words bring a blush to my cheeks; I didn't think she would announce it out like that turning to face Bella I see she also has a blush on her cheeks and wide eyes.

She looks at me for a second before bolting out of her chair and running out the room and as the same as this morning nearly trips and the same as this morning the rest of the class laugh at her.

Not knowing what to do I run after her probably making more rumours but at the moment I can't seem to care.

I see her running out the doors leading to the car park and chase after her.

"Bella wait" I shout at her, she looks around at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please let me explain" I plead with her, she looks at me cautiously before walking towards me slowly.

I smile at her and she blushes, which she has done all the time she's been around me hopefully my plan is working.

"I'm sorry for what Jessica said I didn't mean to embarrass you" I say truthfully and I mean it that was a horrible way to say it, and a part of me feels guilty for not putting Jessica straight.

"It's ok it's just Jessica spreading lies" she says with a tremble in her voice which tells me it's not alright. A part of me wants to stop this now but another part of me the part with my daddy's genes in it makes it seem like a great opening to start with my plan.

"But that's the thing there not lies I do like you" I say waiting for her reaction.

"What" she stutters out looking stunned but at the same time I can see hope in her eyes.

"It's true I like you Bella I felt a connection with you this morning" I say confidently, she still looks stunned and unmoving so I gather my courage and walk up to her. I Put my hand on her cheek and feel tingles run through my fingertips ignoring this I lean forward.

"Do you like me to Bella?"

End of chapter 4


End file.
